You are the storm
by Claw-13
Summary: Todo era paz; no había guerra ni batallas. Pero Rukia no se sentía tranquila, no era feliz, no estaba completa "Eres la tormenta que necesito, Ichigo" Song Fic


Hola de nuevo, con un golpe de inspiración. Les entrego este song-fic, que estab planeado hace un tiempo pero no me había animado a escribir hasta ahora.

Esta canción es muy linda y pertenece a uno de mis grupos favoritos "The Cardigans". No sé quien más los conocen, pero llegué a ellos por unas hermosas canciones que me hielan la piel como: "Lovefool", "I'm lose in my favorite game", "Carnival" y muchas otras.

Bueno como mi pareja favorita es Ichigo-Rukia, esta songfic, es sobre ellos. Se sitúa en la capitulo 459 del manga….jeje es una inspiración para muchas de nosotras.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Al igual que esta canción propiedad de "The Cardigans"

Aquí está el video con la canción para quien quiera oírla.

http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=KxZ9_XlL19E

Sin más ¡Disfruten!

"You are the storm"-The Cardigans

Los rayos de la luna iluminaban la cálida y tranquila noche en los alrededores de la mansión Kuchiki. Byakuya dormía en su habitación con una calma irrompible. No había guerra, ni batallas, los hollows no daban mayores problemas que los de siempre. Todo era paz en el sereitei, pese a todas las bajas que habían sufrido encontraron formas bastante convenientes para suplirlas. Sin embargo, Rukia no podía dormir durante las noches; paseaba por los jardines bajo los cerezos en flor que adornaban los espacios y la alberca de peces, bajo el inconfundible sonido del pasa agua de bambú. Se pasaba desvelada mirando los astros en el parqué, veía las estrellas que iluminaban el manto infinito del cielo tan felices y sin preocupaciones. Deseaba ser como ellas, pero eso era imposible, porque ella no quería esa paz, no deseaba la pasividad de esos días.

Oh it's healing

_Oh, están cargando _

bang bang bang

_Los "bang, bang, bang"_

I can hear your canons call

_Puedo oír el llamado de tus cañones_

You've been aiming at my land

_Haz estado apuntando hacia mis dominios_

Your hungry hammer's falling

_Con el golpeteo hambriento de tu martillo_

And if you want me,

_y si me quieres_

I'm your country

_seré tu país_

Porque todo el tiempo pensaba en él y en nadie más. Sentía el tormento de los deseos de aquel joven de cabellos naranjos y anhelaba formar parte de ellos. Desde el preciso primer momento sus alocadas aventuras eran lo más entretenido que jamás haya vivido; estar en el instituto, las lluvias de los corazones y las apasionantes batallas junto a él eran el llamado incesante que golpeteaba su pecho. Sabía que de una forma inconsciente la llamaba con un grito desesperado, el podía acallar su mente pero no su alma, y ella bien la conocía.

Solo necesitaba una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad para volver a encontrarlo. Pero eso era un poco difícil, faltaba el voluntarioso destino para que armara el puente en el cual pudiera cruzar y acercarse a sus dominios. Y así atraerlo hasta las tierras que pertenecían a su mundo para ofrecérselas, y así, se hiciera de ellas para hacer con esas tierras lo que él quisiera. Porque si las deseaba, ella estaría dispuesta a todo para que él las tuviera.

I'm an angel bored like hell

_Soy un ángel arto de este infierno_

And you're a devil meaning well

_Y tú eres un demonio con buenas intenciones_

You steal my lines and you strike me dumb

_Robas mis palabras y me dejas sin habla_

Come raise your flag upon me

_Ven y alza tu bandera sobre mí _

No quería verlo sufrir, no quería verlo afligido, no quería verlo apesadumbrado. Por eso, volvería a él; para sanar todas esas heridas que herían y maltrataban su espíritu. Podría tomar lo que él quisiera de ella, porque la paz de los días no significaba nada sin su presencia. Discutían, se burlaban, se miraban, se comprendían y una pequeña corazonada decía que se amaban.

Mil veces acalló sus palabras con una pequeña acción aplacadora, donde le demostraba que podía ser un monstruo muy compasivo ante un ángel, como ella. "pero este ángel, ya no necesita el silencio, quiere los vientos huracanados de tu presencia" le reclamaba a la luna, todas las madrugadas en aquel jardín parecido al edén.

And if you want me

_Y si me quieres_

I'm your country

_seré tu pís _

If you win me

_Si me ganas_

I'm forever,

_lo seré por siempre_

oh yeah

_Oh si_

Por siempre podría ser su conquistador, el que dominó sus sentidos y su alma. Si el quisiera podría ser la persona que no se apartara de su vida, podría regalarle su corazón en una caja con un moño para que el hiciera lo que más le pareciera, solo si él lo deseara.

Cause you're the storm that I've been needing

_Porque eres la tormenta que he estado necesitando_

And all this peace has been deceiving

_Y toda esta paz ha estado engañándonos_

I like the sweet life

_Me gusta la vida apacible_

and the silence

_Y el silencio_

But it's the storm that I believe in

_Pero es la tormenta en la que yo creo_

Y porque, solo porque era él era los tormento, las angustias, los deseos, los anhelos y la persona que necesitaba, la persona que dominaba sus sentidos y nublaba su raciocinio, no haría nada en contra eso pues era más fuerte que cualquier otra imposición; era más fuerte que cualquier prohibición. Porque ella, Rukia, necesitaba a la persona en quien más confiaba, su salvador , su tormento, no podía estar lejos de Ichigo.

Come and conquer and drop your bombs

_Ven y conquista y deja caer tus bombas_

Cross my borders and kill the calm

_Cruza mis fronteras y rompe la calma_

Bear your fangs and burn my wings

_Saca tus colmillos y quema mis alas_

¡Que importaban los limites de las dimensiones y los mundos! ¡qué importaban las leyes de la lógica y la coherencia! si lo necesitaba tanto. Necesitaba ese huracán de emociones discordante e ilógicas que siempre le negaban a pensar correctamente o como debía hacerlo un shinigami entregado a su trabajo. Sin embargo, los sentía bajo la piel sin que lo pudiera controlar; deseaba, como lo había hecho a veces, que rompiera las barreras del sereite, volara la cámara de los 46 y destruyera las murallas de la mansión que resguardaban esa paz tan estúpida e incomoda para su alma. Deseaba que volviera a conquistar esos dominios en los que reposaba su mundo para que él fuera el soberano de ellos, y así, nunca más se separarían. "Rompe esas barreras y arrástrame junto a ti, Idiota"

I hear bullets singing

_Oigo el cantar de los disparos_

And if you want me

_Y si me quieres_

I'm your country

_Seré tu país_

If you win me

_Si me ganas _

I'm forever,

_Lo seré por siempre_

oh yeah

_oh si_

Una ola de sorpresa, cargada de emociones la sobresaltó por un momento. El reiatsu de Ichigo de nuevo se sentía vivo y fuerte, firme y resistente "tal vez sea la señal, por fin es tiempo " Pensó. La morena se levanto, para luego correr por los pasillos e ir por las cosas que necesitaba, con su shunpo más veloz que hace diecisiete meses atrás, se alejo de la paz de la Soul society para abrir la puerta que tantas veces deseo traspasar, pero que ahora estaba segura que estaba vez lo lograría ver. Sin preguntar ni avisar a nadie, se fue donde su corazón la guiaba. Dispuesta, a que si él lo quisiera, quedarse para siempre junto a él.

Cause you're the storm that I've been needing

_Porque eres la tormenta que he estado necesitando _

And all this peace has been deceiving

_Y todo esta paz ha estado engañándonos_

I need some wind to get me sailing

_Necesito más viento para salir a navegar_

So it's the storm that I believe in

_Porque es la tormenta en la que yo creo_

La supuesta paz de esos meses eran una falsedad, se decía mientras corría para llegar a la tienda de Urahara. No era tranquilidad lo que mantenían lleno a sus corazones, no era la dulce temperatura de la primavera ni los relajantes rayos de sol de verano lo que hacía sentirse vivos, sabía que el también lo creía. Era esa tormenta y luego el rayo de sol que calentaba la humedad que dejaban las lluvias. Esa paz que han estado viviendo en esos meses era exactamente la tranquilidad que anteceden a los huracanas, por eso no la deseaban. Sabía que ambos querían la tormenta de sus corazones palpitando a mil por hora, cuando cruzaran sus miradas y se reconfortaran cuando tuvieran todo bajo control junto a esos rayos de luz que caerían bajo sus cabellos. Luego de que estuvieran a solas. Eso era lo que ambos anhelaban, y ya no lo dudaba. "Porque, Ichigo, eres la tormenta en la que yo creo".

You fill my heart

_Llenas mi corazón_

you keep me breathing

_Me mantienes respirando_

Cause you're the storm that I believe in

_Porque eres la tormenta en la que yo creo_

"Porque todo el vacio de mi corazón, los llenaste con tu presencia, tus locuras tu tormenta. La que, sé, que logre contener y aliviar de tu corazón. Y ahora compartimos como nuestro secreto" pensaba la morena cuando salió junto a Isshin y Kisuke para ir a buscar al chico dueño de todas esas reflexiones. "Bajo la lluvia, que tal vez odiamos pero que también nos devuelve el uno al otro, porque sabemos que ese rayo de luz, eres tú y soy yo cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan"

And if you want me

_Y si me quieres _

I'm your country.

_Seré tu país._

Y allí estaba el peli naranjo desesperado buscando una explicación del porque de su mala fortuna, sin darse cuenta aún que estaba ella en su presencia. Un desgarrador grito salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

La tormenta se hacía fuerte y densa mientras sus gritos se hacían aún peor. Su conquistador estaba cayendo en el borde de la desesperación. Pero ahora ella había llegado para traerlo devuelta. Atravesó una vez más su alma, una vez más unía sus almas para devolverle; las fuerzas, la voluntad y las ganas de luchar. "Rukia" dijo Ichigo con un manojo de sensaciones que se reflejaron en su rostro. Y lo pensamientos de Rukia se fueron cruzando una vez más sin ningún control; "qué más puedo hacer más que sonreírte y darte todo de mí, para que vuelvas alzar tu espada conquistadora. Veo y siento tus emociones, y me siento en casa. Porque eres tú la tormenta que yo más necesito. Puedes alzar sobre mi corazón la bandera de dominio, porque hace mucho tiempo que ya no es mío, es completamente tuyo, ichigo"

Eso, espero que le haya gustado, si quieren comentar no duden en hacerlo, estaré muy agradecida de recibirlos. A por cierto, la traducción es de mi propiedad, a veces no existe una equivalencia completa de una lengua a otra, porque nunca una lengua va ha ser trasladada con las palabras exactas a la, pero si, lo que se intenta en todo momento es mantener su sentido.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


End file.
